fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kodeks
Kodeks to opowieść, której akcja dzieje się dwa tygodnie po wydarzeniach opisanych w Podróży ku przeznaczeniu. Opowiada o dalszych dziejach Voxa na Artas Nui, jego spotkaniu z Arcticą i odkryciu przez niego przeszłości Zaldiara. Prolog Sieć spadła prosto na niczego niespodziewającego się Hapakę. Zdezorientowany Rahi zaczął się miotać i szarpać, nie mógł jednak uwolnić się z pułapki. Wtem zza drzewa wyłonił się De-Matoranin imieniem Vox i wyjął zza pasa niewielki drewniany miecz. Podszedł do skrępowanego Hapaki i uniósł ramię do góry, gotów do zadania ciosu. Kiedy ostrze już miało opaść w dół i wbić się w ciało Rahi, czyjaś ręka zabrała je z dłoni Matoranina. Vox odwrócił się, zdumiony i ujrzał stojącego nad nim Toa Ognia Zaldiara, jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie powinien się dziwić. W końcu usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża, po prostu nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Co robisz, Zaldiar? - spytał. - Złapałem tego Rahi! - I dlatego chcesz go zabić? - odrzekł Zaldiar swoim niskim, przenikliwym głosem. - Rahi nie mogą wchodzić na ten teren. A ten wpadł w moją pułapkę. - Vox wskazał głową Hapakę. - To nie powód, żeby go uśmiercać. - Toa podszedł do Rahi i przeciął krępującą go sieć. - Nauczył się już, że to miejsce jest dla niego niebezpieczne i nie będzie tu wracał. Możesz pozwolić mu odejść - dodał i pogładził zwierzę po głowie. To po chwili oddaliło się i zniknęło w leśnej puszczy. Vox spojrzał z wyrzutem na przyjaciela. - A jeśli to byłby jeden z tych zmutowanych Rahi? - powiedział. - Są niebezpieczne. Też puściłbyś go wolno? - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale też nie zabijałbym go. Nieważne, czy jest to Rahi czy inna istota. Wszyscy jesteśmy częścią Wielkiego Ducha. Powinnyśmy żyć w zgodzie, a nie nawzajem się zabijać. Matoranin zamyślił się. - Mówisz tak, a jesteś Toa - odparł po chwili. - Czy nigdy nikogo nie zabiłeś, mając tak wielką moc? Zaldiar tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Kucnął przy Voxie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Toa nie zabijają - rzekł. - To nie w ich naturze. Muszą być obrońcami bezbronnych i uciśnionych, a nie mordercami. To ich odróżnia od wszystkich barbarzyńców i zbrodniarzy, zagrażającym bezpieczeństwu wszechświata. Taka jest ich powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha. - Wskazał palcem na niebo. Vox nie ukrywał, że Zaldiar wzbudził w nim podziw. Każde jego słowo niosło ze sobą jakąś mądrość. - Skąd Toa wiedzą, jak mają postępować? - zapytał zaciekawiony. - Istnieje Kodeks, który wskazuje im drogę. Bez niego, każdy Toa szedłby inną ścieżką, doprowadzając do chaosu we wszechświecie. Dlatego musimy go przestrzegać. Ty też wkrótce będziesz musiał. Matoranin zamrugał. - Ja? - zdziwił się. - Dlaczego? Zaldiar tylko się uśmiechnął. - Już wkrótce się dowiesz - odparł, po czym wstał na równe nogi i wolnym krokiem odszedł w stronę wioski. Vox bez namysłu podążył za nim, zaintrygowany tajemniczymi słowami przyjaciela. *** Dwadzieścia tysięcy lat później. Spikorr wyglądał groźnie. Zawsze tak wyglądał. Nawet teraz, gdy tkwił zamrożony w bryle lodu na jakiejś wysepce pośrodku oceanu. Morskie Rahi z pewnością drżały na jego widok, gdy tylko koło niego przepływały. Nieważne kto. Ważne, że się bał. Światło księżyca rozświetlało wody, w których odbijały się gwiazdy. Gdzieś w oddali widać było budowle Artas Nui, rozświetlone tysiącami małych światełek. Gdyby Spikorr był przytomny, mógłby cieszyć się niezłym widokiem. Ale nie był. Szkoda. Łódź podpłynęła z drugiej strony. Osoba w niej siedząca użyła swojej mocy, a wtedy bryła zaczęła pękać, łamać się i roztapiać. Łódź podpłynęła bliżej. W końcu Spikorr spadł na zimne deski, cały przemoczony. Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Uniósł lekko głowę i dostrzegł stojącą przed nim postać w płaszczu. - Kopę lat, Spikorr. - Toa Lodu uśmiechnął się. Rozdział 1 Karanak mknął nocą przez miasto, skacząc po budynkach, przy każdym skoku wbijając swoje ostre odnóża w ściany budynków i pozostawiając w nich długie, podłużne rysy, niczym rany na ciele. Każdy stojący w oddali mógłby stwierdzić, że to gigantyczny pająk. Jednak ci, którzy byli bliżej, lub widzieli już wcześniej w swoim życiu Karanaka wiedzieli, że tak nie jest. Jego cielsko wyglądało jak dwa zespolone ze sobą ciała zupełnie odmiennych istot. Dominującym, większym ciałem był ogromny pajęczak, którego czarne cielsko zdobione było czerwonymi liniami. Jego pajęcza głowa, na której mieściły się czerwone oczy oraz śmiercionośne kleszcze, była połączona z drugim ciałem, humanoidalnym, które zwisało bezwładnie, jakby uszło z niego całe życie. Ale to właśnie to ciało było mózgiem, dawało stworowi inteligencję i kierowało ruchami cielska pająka. Pająka gonionego przez dziewczynę odzianą w biało-srebrną zbroję, która strzelała w niego ostrymi jak jego odnóża odłamkami lodu. Pająka gonionego przez Toa Arcticę. Matoranie, Vortixx, Skakdi i inni mieszkańcy spoglądali ze zdziwieniem, a niektórzy nawet z przerażeniem, jak ogromny mutant skacze po budynkach ich miasta. Ścigająca go Arctica nie wywierała już takiego wrażenia, jak uciekający przed nią potwór. Mimo swojej masy Karanak był szybki. Bardzo szybki. Dużo szybszy niż Toa Lodu. Jedynym sposobem na spowolnienie go było strzelanie w jego stronę odłamków lodu, chociaż te i tak dawały kiepskie rezultaty, ponieważ potwór poruszał się zbyt szybko i chaotycznie, by dziewczyna mogła w niego trafić. Powoli zaczynała sobie odpuszczać. Już wiele razy miała do czynienia z Karanakiem, a ten wiele razy jej uciekał. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem stwór też jej umknie. Sopel lodu trafił w odnóże mutanta. Ten ryknął z bólu i spadł na stojące przy ulicy stoisko z narzędziami, wznosząc w powietrze tumany kurzu. Może jednak miała szansę… Podeszła do miejsca upadku i zatrzymała się, czekając, aż opadnie pył. W końcu udało się jej dostrzec Karanaka leżącego na plecach na stercie gruzu. Martwego… chyba. Gdy Arctica już miała do niego podejść, jego oczy zaświeciły się i stwór wzbił się w powietrze, po czym wylądował na dziewczynie, przygniatając ją swoim ciężarem i zbliżając swoją pajęczą głowę do jej twarzy. Arctica poczuła odrażającą woń z jego gęby, a jego czerwone ślepia świdrowały ją, jakby chciały zahipnotyzować. Ślina kapiąca z jamy ustnej ściekała na jej zbroję. Toa Lodu chciała zrzucić z siebie stwora, ten był jednak zbyt ciężki. Spojrzała w lewo. Na ziemi leżało jej Mroźne Ostrze. Może da radę je dosięgnąć… Wyciągnęła rękę. Jeszcze trochę… jeszcze trochę… Poruszające się szczękoczułki zaczęły się przybliżać do twarzy dziewczyny, szykując się do rozerwania jej maski, potem metalowej skóry, a na koniec jej wewnętrznych organów i kości. Jeszcze trochę… jest! Arctica chwyciła ostrze w dłoń i już miała zatopić je w ciele bestii, gdy nagle potężna fala dźwiękowa zrzuciła z niej potwora i cisnęła nim o ścianę budynku nieopodal. Dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę, z której nastąpił atak i ujrzała szczupłego wojownika odzianego w szaro-srebrną zbroję z Kanohi Hau na twarzy. Podszedł i wyciągnął do niej rękę, chcąc pomóc jej wstać. Arctica odtrąciła jego dłoń i podniosła się. - Kretynie, co ty narobiłeś?! - krzyknęła na niego. - Już go miałam, kiedy ty… - Odwróciła głowę w stronę Karanaka. Ten zdążył już wspiąć się na dach budynku, po czym zniknął, odskakując w dal. - Pięknie… - mruknęła do siebie i zaklęła pod nosem, po czym znowu zwróciła się do wojownika. - Przez ciebie mi uciekł! - trąciła go. Ten stał niewzruszony. - Uratowałem ci życie - odezwał się. Arctica chwilę stała i wpatrywała się w niego, zastanawiając się, czy całkiem mu nawtykać, czy sobie darować. W końcu zdecydowała się tylko na „Chrzań się, sama potrafię o siebie zadbać”, po czym odeszła w swoją stronę. Vox odprowadził ją wzrokiem. *** Pancerne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Toa Lodu zaklął pod nosem. On i Spikorr znajdowali się teraz w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u - korporacji rządzącej całą wyspą - opuszczonych i prawie niestrzeżonych, lecz zbyt wielki hałas nawet tutaj mógł zdradzić ich obecność. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy po odczekaniu chwili nie dostrzegł nikogo zbliżającego się. - Naprawdę myślisz, że on może się przydać, Taive? - zapytał Spikorr. - Mhm - mruknął Toa Lodu. Skakdi ponownie spojrzał na robota stojącego przed nim w bezruchu. Wyglądał dość futurystycznie, niczym maszyna z przyszłości, a niektóre elementy jego zbroi jarzyły się pomarańczowym światłem, podobnie jak jego oczy. - Ale co on może zrobić? Tylko stoi i się nie rusza. Robot przeniósł na niego wzrok. Po chwili przemówił głosem Skakdi: - Ale co on może zrobić? Tylko stoi i się nie rusza. Spikorr zamrugał i stanął jak wryty. Spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Taive’a. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. *** Kamienie Świetlne z trudem przebijały się przez gęsty mrok, dając słabe, czerwonawe światło. Tutaj nie było ulicznych latarni. Władze wyspy wykręcały się brakiem funduszy, lecz tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że lampy nie świeciły tu zbyt długo. W końcu była to jedna z najgroźniejszych dzielnic Artas Nui, zamieszkiwana przez najgorszych ze Skakdi, podstępnych Steltian, paru groźnych Xian oraz kilku Matoran spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Wszyscy oni woleli kryć się w półmroku, w którym miejscowe władze nie mogły przyjrzeć się ich poczynaniom. W powietrzu unosiła się charakterystyczna mieszanina zapachu siarki i smoły. Mimo woli pokręciła nosem, skręcając w boczne odgałęzienie ulicy. Co chwilę rozglądała się nerwowo na boki. To, co zamierzała zrobić, było nie tylko nielegalne, ale też niezwykle niebezpieczne. Zapamiętała mapę, lecz wąskie uliczki wiły się i dotarcie do celu zajęło jej ponad pół godziny. Podczas gdy reszta dzielnicy była kiepsko oświetlona, w tym zaułku było zupełnie ciemno, nie licząc słabego światła sączącego się przez szpary w prymitywnych okiennicach. Przystanęła, by oswoić oczy z mrokiem i po chwili zdołała coś zobaczyć. Nie był to zbyt zachęcający widok. Tutejsze budynki czasy świetności miały już dawno za sobą. Niektóre najwyraźniej mocno osiadły, gdyż ich ściany niebezpieczne się pochyliły, grożąc zawaleniem. Nie miała pewności, czy trafiła pod właściwy adres, ponieważ tabliczka z nazwą ulicy częściowo zardzewiała i brakowało na niej pierwszych liter, lecz mimo to weszła w zaułek. Po chwili dotarła do stromych schodów wiodących w dół do odrapanych, żelaznych drzwi. Pasowały do opisu. Zeszła pomału po schodach i stanęła przed drzwiami. Zapukała. Przez moment nic się nie działo. Zamierzała zapukać ponownie, gdy nagle za drzwiami usłyszała kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał, powoli i bez pośpiechu. Cofnęła rękę i czekała z mocno bijącym sercem. Drzwi uchyliły się. Przez szparę spojrzała na nią para błyszczących oczu. Przełknęła ślinę. - Jesteś… - zaczęła. - Droma? Drzwi uchyliły się szerzej i jej oczom ukazała się zgarbiona, niska postać. Miała bardzo niepokojący, wygłodniały wygląd. Nie można było stwierdzić, czy jest Matoraninem, czy też należy do jakiejś innej rasy. Jej wychudzone ręce zakończone były dłońmi z długimi, ostrymi pazurami, a maska miała przedziwny, zniekształcony wygląd. - Ach, Toa Arctica… - powiedział Droma głosem podobnym do szelestu zeschłych liści, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i odrzekła: - Chcę… chcę skorzystać ze zwierciadła psychotronicznego. Uśmiech natychmiast znikł z twarzy Dromy. Rozejrzał się na boki, po czym zaprosił Arcticę do środka gestem dłoni. - Wejdź. *** Żelazne drzwi prowadziły do wąskiego korytarza, który niemal natychmiast wiódł w dół po trzeszczących schodkach. Arctica zeszła za zgarbionym przewodnikiem do słabo oświetlonej piwnicy, śmierdzącej pleśnią i kurzem. Źródłem światła nie były tu, jak mogło się wydawać, Kamienie Świetlne, tylko kaganki oraz kopcąca, upstrzona przez mucho podobne Rahi lampa. Całą jedną ścianę zajmował regał zastawiony fiolkami z różnymi płynami o jaskrawych barwach oraz nieprzyjemnie wyglądającymi narzędziami. Na przeciwległej ścianie zawieszone były Kanohi, równie upiorne jak maska - lub twarz - Dromy. Pośrodku pomieszczenia, na niewielkim stoliczku, znajdował się pokaźnych rozmiarów czarny kocioł. Obok niego stało drewniane krzesło. Droma popatrzył uważnie na Arcticę. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał szeleszczącym, ledwie głośniejszym od szeptu głosem. - To dość… niebezpieczne… moja pani. Toa Lodu była tego w pełni świadoma. Doskonale wiedziała, jak działa zwierciadło psychotroniczne. Za każdym razem uszkadza umysł korzystającej z niego istoty, aż wreszcie nie możesz normalnie myśleć i zmieniasz się w warzywo. A czasami nawet umierasz. Właśnie dlatego było zakazane. Arctica wiedziała o tym. Ale musiała to zrobić. - Tak. - Przytaknęła. - Jestem pewna. Oczy Dromy zabłyszczały. - Dobrze… Bardzo dobrze… - powiedział i podszedł do regału z fiolkami. Arctica zauważyła, że kuleje na prawą nogę. Chwycił w swoje szponiaste dłonie buteleczki z jaskrawoniebieską cieczą, odkorkował je i wlał zawartość do kotła. Powietrze wypełniła słodka woń, a z kadzi zaczął unosić się błękitny dym. Arctica z narastającym niepokojem patrzyła, jak Droma wlewa coraz to kolejne fiolki do kotła. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna przystanął i spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na Arcticę. - Kogo chcesz odszukać, pani? - wyszeptał. Dziewczyna zawahała się. Nie ufała mu, ale z drugiej strony robiła coś tak okropnego, że nie było sensu niczego ukrywać. - Przyjaciela… - odparła po chwili. - Przyjaciela, hm? Ach, rozumiem. - Droma pokiwał głową. - Przyjaciela. - Podszedł do regału i wziął z niego fiolkę z różowym płynem. Wlał go do kotła i zaczął mieszać, wykonując okrężne ruchy wielką, pordzewiałą łyżką. Arctica miała wrażenie, że jego ciało zaraz się rozleci. W końcu skończył i postukał łyżką o krawędź kotła. Spojrzał znacząco na Toa Lodu. Ta podeszła do naczynia, a wtedy Droma podsunął jej krzesło. Arctica usiadła i zajrzała do kadzi. Ujrzała w niej błękitną ciecz z wirującymi, fioletowymi smugami. Po chwili smugi rozstąpiły się i dziewczyna zobaczyła swoje własne, najczystsze odbicie. Było tak realne i niezakłócone, że Arctica miała wrażenie, iż spogląda przez okno na swój sobowtór. Odbicie wykonywało każdy jej ruch i każde spojrzenie, w pewnym momencie jednak zawirował wokół niego iskrzący różowym światłem motyl, a ono powiodło za nim wzrokiem. Arctica spojrzała na Dromę. Ten skinął głową. - Wiesz, co robić, pani? - Tak… - odparła zamyślona, ponownie wpatrując się w odbicie. W końcu wzięła głęboki wdech i zanurzyła głowę w kotle. Początkowo nie zauważyła żadnej różnicy. Nadal znajdowała się w mrocznej, ciasnej piwnicy Dromy. Jednak zaraz potem wyostrzyły się wszystkie jej zmysły, jakby ktoś wpuścił strumień światła do ciemnej komnaty. Opanowała nagłe podniecenie, kiedy ogarnęła wzrokiem nie tylko piwnicę, ale też cały budynek, potem całą dzielnicę, wyspę… Przyhamuj - powiedziała sobie. To był najniebezpieczniejszy moment. Jeśli jej zmysły nie przestaną się wyostrzać, po paru minutach oszaleje. Uczucie, które jej towarzyszyło było nieporównywalne z jakimkolwiek innych dotychczasowym przeżyciem - było uniesieniem graniczącym z ekstazą. Ale wiedziała, czym to grozi. Jeśli nie przyhamuje, z jej ciała zostanie tylko pusta skorupa, a jej umysł będzie błądził w odległych zakątkach galaktyk. Poczuła lekki ból głowy. Zignorowała to. Skupiła się i po chwili przed jej oczami pojawił się obraz wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego Toa w srebrzystej, kolczastej zbroi z maską o ostrych konturach na twarzy. Nero - najprawdziwszy i najrealniejszy, jak tylko się dało. Przez moment chciała wyciągnąć ku niemu rękę, wpaść w jego objęcia, lecz szybko uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest prawdziwy. Coś ukłuło ją w głębi serca. Nero był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, kimś, komu mogła zaufać, zwierzyć się, kimś, u kogo mogła szukać pomocy i oparcia, kimś… kogo kochała. Nero zawsze ją wspierał, pomagał w trudnych chwilach, znał odpowiedzi i rozwiązania problemów, z którymi Arctica nie mogła sobie poradzić i dodawał jej otuchy. Któregoś dnia zniknął. Bez śladu. Arctica nawet nie wiedziała, co się z nim stało. Pisała wiadomości, starała się z nim skontaktować… na próżno. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Żadnego odzewu. Nic. Nic, co by wskazywało na to, że Nero żyje… Ale żył. Czuła to. Czuła, choć nie wiedziała jak, to jakaś część mówiła jej, że Nero żyje. I teraz miała zamiar go odnaleźć. Obraz Nero rozwiał się i Arctica rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Jej umysł przeczesywał całe wyspy w sekundy, próbując trafić na trop Toa Dźwięku. Ból głowy nasilał się, jednak nie mogła teraz przestać. Po paru chwilach znalazła trop Nero, jakby ten zostawił po sobie jaskrawą smugę. Arctica natychmiast podążyła jej śladem. Musiała być niezwykle skupiona, aby nie zboczyć z drogi. Narastający ból wcale jej w tym nie pomagał. Sunęła za smugą światła, aż wreszcie dotarła na jakąś wulkaniczną wyspę. Czuła się, jakby coś rozsadzało jej czaszkę od środka. Powinna była przestać, wiedziała o tym, zaszła jednak zbyt daleko. Obraz przed jej oczami zaczął się deformować i rozpadać, tworząc kolorowe kalejdoskopy. Jednak wciąż widziała smugę, prowadzącą do jasnego punktu gdzieś w oddali. W końcu dostrzegła sylwetkę Nero, majaczącą na tle światła. Ruszyła ku niemu, lecz niespodziewanie zaczęła zwalniać i tracić go z oczu. Nie chciała. Wciąż brnęła dalej, choć teraz ledwie cokolwiek widziała. Ból rozrywał jej głowę. Zaczęła się trząść. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Nero, chcąc znaleźć się przy nim i go dosięgnąć. Jeszcze trochę… jeszcze trochę… jeszcze… Podniosła gwałtownie głowę i opadła bezwładnie na krześle, ciężko dysząc. Dotknęła dłońmi czoła. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś wypalił dziurę w jej mózgu. Czuła się słabo i kręciło jej się w głowie. Zaklęła w duchu. Była już tak blisko, ale znów musiało jej się nie udać. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i nachyliła się nad kotłem. Wciąż znajdowała się w nim błękitna ciecz, lecz nie ujrzała już w niej swojego odbicia. Droma podszedł do niej. - Czy znalazłaś to, czego szukałaś, pani? - zapytał. - Tak - skłamała. Nie miała zamiaru próbować jeszcze raz. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego przeklętego miejsca. Droma zacisnął nerwowo palce. - To będzie sześćset widgetów, pani… - powiedział. Arctica spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna szybko dodał: - Oczywiście, jeśli nie posiadasz takiej kwoty przy sobie… możesz zapłacić… w inny… - Mam pieniądze - ucięła dziewczyna. Wyjęła z sakiewki widgety i wcisnęła je w wychudzone ręce Dromy. Ten uśmiechnął się dostojnie, a przynajmniej spróbował. Nie czekając, Arctica wstała z krzesła i ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzana wzrokiem Dromy. *** Wspięła się po schodach i odetchnęła świeżym - a przynajmniej świeższym niż w piwnicy - powietrzem. Nadal bolała ją głowa, choć nie tak bardzo jak przedtem. Westchnęła. Jej próby odnalezienia Nero spełzły na niczym. I na dodatek Karanak jej uciekł. Paskudny dzień. Teraz potrzebowała tylko jednego - odpoczynku. Ruszyła przed siebie, by wydostać się z tej ponurej dzielnicy. Po jakimś czasie natknęła się na szyld jakiegoś baru. „Jednonogi Husi”. Zamyśliła się. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznała, że to wcale nie taki zły pomysł. Pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Rozdział 2 Vox wpatrywał się tępo w przezroczystą zawartość szklanki stojącej przed nim. Siedział przy barze w jednej z obskurnych karczm leżących w najbiedniejszych dzielnicach Artas Nui, otoczony szumem rozmów. Gdyby chciał, mógłby wyłapać ich urywki, nie obchodziły go one jednak. Był zbyt przygnębiony. Był cholernie przygnębiony. Wciąż miał przed oczami widok martwego ciała Matoranina Tahku - pierwszej osoby, która zginęła z jego winy, bo był zbyt słaby, żeby ocalić go przed Mrocznym Łowcą. Vox przybył na tę wyspę, żeby odnaleźć Zaldiara, swojego zaginionego przyjaciela, i udowodnić mu, że jest godzien nosić imię Toa. A w pierwszych dniach dopuścił do śmierci bezbronnej istoty i dał się zawładnąć gniewowi, niemal samemu zabijając. Nie nadawał się na Toa, dobrze o tym wiedział. Dlaczego Zaldiar tak bardzo chciał, aby nim został? Bo takie było jego przeznaczenie. Nie, to stek bzdur. To na pewno nie było jego przeznaczenie. Pociągnął łyk napoju i skrzywił się. Właściwie tutejszy alkohol wcale mu nie smakował. Ale pozwalał choć na chwilę zapomnieć o ponurym świecie. Vox przychodził tu każdego wieczoru od ponad dwóch tygodni. Odkąd zginął Tahku i odkąd Vox zaczął się błąkać bez celu po wyspie, zrezygnowany. Ktoś usiadł obok niego i zamówił napój dla siebie. Toa Dźwięku nawet nie spojrzał, kto to. Nie obchodziło go to. Nic go nie obchodziło. Opróżnił szklankę i postawił ją na blacie, wskazując barmanowi, by ponownie ją napełnił. Rosły Rithianin sprzątnął mu ją sprzed nosa i po chwili postawił wypełnioną po brzegi przezroczystą, gorzką cieczą, jednocześnie stawiając kufel piwa naprzeciwko osoby, która dosiadła się do Toa Dźwięku. Vox popatrzył na nią. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że obok niego siedzi ta sama dziewczyna, która parę godzin wcześniej ścigała pająkowatego mutanta grasującego po mieście. Widocznie ona również wcześniej go nie poznała, bowiem dostrzegł zdziwienie w jej oczach, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Zaraz potem jednak jej twarz przybrała wcześniejszy, posępny wyraz. - Nic nie mów… - odezwała się przybitym głosem. - Nie mam ochoty się kłócić. Jestem w kiepskim humorze - dodała i pochyliła się nad kuflem, powoli sącząc z niego złocisty napój. - Zły dzień, hm? - odparł Vox równie przygnębionym tonem, ignorując jej prośbę. Westchnęła. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo. - Pociągnęła kolejny łyk. Skrzywiła się. Siedziała w bezruchu, wpatrując się w jakiś odległy punkt pustym wzrokiem. - Dlaczego wtrąciłeś się w moją walkę? - powiedziała po chwili, jakby jednak chciała podjąć rozmowę. Vox zamyślił się. - Powiedzmy, że kiedyś… - zaczął. - Nie sprawdziłem się jako Toa. I szukam drugiej szansy. Zauważył, jak kącik ust dziewczyny drgnął w ledwo widocznym uśmiechu. - Bawisz się w bohatera, hm? - powiedziała porażająco zgorzkniałym głosem. - Odpuść sobie. To nie ma sensu. Złapała za uchwyt kufla i opróżniła naczynie jednym haustem. Barman bez słowa dolał jej napoju. Vox przyjrzał się jej. Była całkiem zgrabna i nosiła biało-srebrny pancerz, idealnie dopasowany do jej ciała. Byłaby całkiem ładna, gdyby nie ten zmarkotniały wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała jak Toa Lodu. Vox nie słyszał nigdy o żadnej żeńskiej Toa Lodu, ale z drugiej strony nie słyszał też o wielu rzeczach. - Jesteśmy Toa. Kim mamy być, jeśli nie bohaterami? - rzekł, ale bez przekonania. Dziewczyna ponownie uśmiechnęła się ponuro. - Na tej wyspie nie da się być bohaterem. Już dawno przestałam nim być. Tobie też radzę. Nie ma sensu udawać kogoś, kim się nie jest. Toa Dźwięku ponownie się zamyślił. Miała rację. On sam nie uważał się za bohatera. Nie po tym, co zrobił. Zaraz potem przypomniał sobie jednak słowa Zaldiara, wypowiedziane dawno temu, mówiące o Kodeksie. Drogowskazie Toa. Czy każdy z nich musiał go przestrzegać? - Mamy przecież Kodeks… Dziewczyna parsknęła. - Daj spokój. Kto jeszcze przejmuje się Kodeksem? - A Matoranie? I inni mieszkańcy? Ktoś musi ich przecież bronić, nie? I tym kimś na pewno nie mogę być ja - dodał w myślach. Pociągnął łyk napoju, próbując jakoś zapomnieć o przygnębieniu. - Niech sami się bronią. Ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić - odparła chłodno dziewczyna. - Zbyt mocno mnie zranili, bym przejmowała się ich losem - dodała ciszej. Toa Dźwięku domyślił się, że musiała mieć nie za ciekawą przeszłość. Nie chciał w nią wnikać. Sam miał nie lepszą. - Jesteś zimna jak lód. Wzruszyła ramionami. - Bycie Toa Lodu do czegoś zobowiązuje. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, gapiąc się pustym wzrokiem w lekko falujące napoje. W końcu odezwał się Vox: - Jak ci na imię? - Hm? - Toa spojrzała na niego pytająco. Nie wiedziała do końca, czy powiedzieć mu, jak się nazywa. Zdenerwował ją podczas walki z Karanakiem i pewnie nadal by mu to wypominała, gdyby nie jej beznadziejny nastrój. Ale z drugiej strony, i tak jej nie obchodził. I pewnie nigdy więcej go nie spotka. Co jej szkodziło zdradzić mu swoje imię? - Arctica - odparła w końcu. - Jestem Arctica. Ty? - Vox. Arctica kiwnęła głową. Dopiła piwo do końca i pomału podniosła się. - Słuchaj, Vox. Miło się gadało, ale następnym razem nie będę taka łagodna, jeśli wtrącisz się w moją walkę. - Spojrzała na niego wymownie. Położyła pieniądze na blacie i oddaliła się w stronę wyjścia. Vox dopiero po jakimś czasie przyłapał się, że wpatruje się tępo w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła dziewczyna. Natychmiast otrząsnął się, opróżnił zawartość swojej szklanki, zapłacił i również zmierzył ku wyjściu. *** Kroczył wolno wąską uliczką, samemu nawet nie wiedząc, dokąd idzie. Uliczne latarnie rzucały złowrogą, czerwoną poświatę, w której wszystko wyglądało niezwykle niepokojąco. Nienawidził tego miejsca. Było tak odmienne od tego, w którym mieszkał przez całe swoje życie, że sam się dziwił, jak może tu wytrzymać. Chciał opuścić to miasto i wrócić na swoją ojczystą wyspę. Ale nie mógł tam wrócić, dopóki nie odnajdzie Zaldiara. A jego poszukiwania nie szły mu najlepiej. Nic nie szło mu najlepiej. Właściwie, wszystko szło mu źle. Bardzo źle. Z jego winy zginął Matoranin. Z jego winy Mroczni Łowcy o mało nie wysadzali sporej części miasta. I nie potrafił odnaleźć Zaldiara. Zastanowił się, czy życie nie byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby nie przejmował się Kodeksem. Mógłby robić co tylko zechciał, nie martwiąc się losem innych. Tak jak Arctica. Ale czy właśnie tego chciał od niego Zaldiar? Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Przystanął i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Ruszył. Dobiegły go jakieś głosy. Nie widział postaci, do których należały, ale na ścianie, na którą padało światło, dostrzegł ich cienie. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Ona mniejsza, on większy. Matoranka i… no właśnie, kto? Wyciągnął Dźwiękowe Ostrze z pochwy i zaczął nasłuchiwać. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła Matoranka. - Spokojnie, złotko - mówił mężczyzna. - Powiesz mi tylko to, czego chcę i obejdzie się bez zbędnych… nieprzyjemności. Vox podszedł bliżej i skręcił w ulicę, z której dobiegały głosy. Na jej końcu zobaczył zlęknioną Ga-Matorankę i pochylającego się nad nią masywnego wojownika. Odziany był w kolczasty pancerz, pokryty licznymi bruzdami i rysami. Voxowi zdawało się też, że jest lekko oszroniony. Szczęka mężczyzny była duża, wysunięta do przodu, a sam wojownik szczerzył swoje białe, szpiczaste zębiska. Jego oczy płonęły pomarańczowym światłem. Przypomniał barbarzyńców, którzy najechali wyspę Voxa. Toa Dźwięku dowiedział się na Artas Nui, że ta rasa nazywa się Skakdi. Ten Skakdi najwyraźniej go zobaczył, bowiem rzucił do dziewczyny: - Hm, spotkamy się jeszcze - po czym zniknął w zaułku. Toa podbiegł do Matoranki. - Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytał. - N-Nie… - wydukała. - Dziękuję, że go wystraszyłeś, Toa. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Może nie był tak bezużyteczny, jak mu się wydawało. - Nie ma sprawy - rzucił. - Po to tu jestem - dodał po chwili, nieco raźniejszym tonem. Już miał odejść w swoją stronę, kiedy Matoranka go zaczepiła: - Czy mógłbyś… mógłbyś… - Spojrzała na niego nieśmiało - odprowadzić mnie do domu? Nie chcę chodzić sama nocą po mieście… - Jasne. - Vox skinął głową. Zarzucił miecz na ramię i odszedł z Matoranką. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu. *** Arctica zamknęła drzwi do swojego mieszkania i rzuciła się na łóżko. Za oknem szalała śnieżyca. Uroki Szóstego Dystryktu. Leżała z rękoma skrzyżowanymi z tyłu głowy, wpatrując się w jasnoszary sufit. Rozmyślała. Karanak zapewne znów się pojawi za parę dni. Może trzeba zmienić taktykę, spróbować innego sposobu ataku? A gdyby tak wypróbować element zaskoczenia… Nie byłoby to zbyt łatwe, przy tym jego pajęczym zmyśle. Wszystko było takie trudne. Takie skomplikowane. Z Nero było znacznie lepiej… Ale go tu teraz nie było. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na lodową figurkę stojącą na szafce obok jej łóżka. Przedstawiała ona postać Nero, wyrzeźbioną z niezwykłą precyzją i oddaniem. Tylko dzięki niej Arctica jeszcze całkiem nie zapomniała, jak wyglądał jej przyjaciel. Nie widziała go tyle lat… Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy armia piratów najechała Artas Nui. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że na wyspie wybuchnie wojna, która niemal całkowicie ją zniszczy. Nero dowodził oddziałem Toa i Skakdi mającym przypuścić ostateczny atak na siły wroga, podczas gdy ona wraz z kilkoma innymi wojownikami strzegła mieszkańców zebranych w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u. Kiedy utracili łączność z oddziałem, nikt nie ośmielał się sprawdzić, co dzieje się na górze. Dopiero po paru tygodniach, kiedy odgłosy walk ucichły, Arctica i pozostali Toa wyprowadzili cywilów na powierzchnię. Zastali tam istne pobojowisko. Z większości budynków zostały tylko puste szkielety, a na ulicach walały się zwłoki zarówno Toa oraz Skakdi, jak i najeźdźców. Ale nigdzie nie było śladu Nero. Arctica szukała go przez wiele tygodni, bez rezultatu. W końcu załamała się i zamknęła w sobie. Zamrugała, próbując pozbyć się łez, które mimo woli zaczęły tlić się w jej oczach. Wpatrywała się w jednobarwną, przeźroczystą sylwetkę przyjaciela, przypominając sobie wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile. Uwielbiała tworzyć lodowe figurki. Kochała bawić się lodem, rzeźbić postacie z przezroczystych odłamków. Pozwalało jej to zapomnieć o świecie i zmartwieniach. Jedni komponowali muzykę, inni spotykali się z przyjaciółmi. Arctica rzeźbiła. Sama, w ciszy. Bo teraz tylko cisza była jej jedynym przyjacielem. Potrafiła uspokoić i wysłuchać wszystkich żalów. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafiła przytulić. Ani rozgrzać serca. *** Spikorr z piskiem opon zatrzymał swój motor i spróbował przebić wzrokiem śnieżycę. Paskudna pogoda. Dlaczego Taive wybrał sobie miejsce na kryjówkę w najgorszym z możliwych dystryktów? Wszedł do wnętrzna opuszczonej fabryki. Tutaj śnieg już nie docierał, ale i tak w pomieszczeniu panowała porażająco niska temperatura. Spikorr zauważył, że przy każdym oddechu wypuszcza z ust biały obłok. Przełknął ślinę. Nie miał zbyt dobrych wieści. Wiedział, że Taive nie będzie zadowolony. I istotnie nie był. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć… - zaczął Toa, kiedy Skakdi opowiedział mu całą sytuację - że nie wyciągnąłeś jednej informacji od małej, bezbronnej Matoranki?! - ryknął. Większość Toa Lodu było chłodnych i nieprzystępnych, Taive jednak miał problemy z panowaniem nad swoimi emocjami. W przypływie gniewu potrafił kogoś zabić nawet z najbardziej błahego powodu. I tego właśnie Spikorr się obawiał. - Nooo… - Skakdi przewrócił oczami. - Pojawił się ten Toa i… Taive uciszył go spojrzeniem. - Jeszcze jeden taki numer i przekonasz się, co Toa może ci zrobić - zagroził. - Spokojnie, szefie. Zobacz lepiej, kogo znalazłem w drodze powrotnej. - Spikorr wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Zza rogu wyłonił się ogromny mutant o dwóch ciałach - pająka i humanoida - złączonych ze sobą. Karanak. Taive uśmiechnął się. Może jednak nie wszystko szło tak źle, jak przypuszczał. Rozdział 3 Toa Dźwięku rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Trzeci Dystrykt, w którym znajdował się dom Ga-Matoranki, nieco różnił się od Pierwszego, w którym Vox spędzał większość swego czasu. Choć tutejsze budynki były wykonane w podobnym stylu i również posiadały metalową konstrukcję, nie były tak wysokie jak te, które Toa widywał na co dzień. Vox mógł z łatwością dostrzec ich szczyty, co rzadko zdarzała się w przypadku ogromnych, strzelistych wież Pierwszego Dystryktu. Nie było tu również ogromnego cienia rzucanego przez górującą nad pozostałymi budowlami kwaterę XONOX-u. Mężczyzna zauważył też brak tylu licznych ulicznych odgałęzień i zakamarków, w których mogliby czaić się złodzieje czy zabójcy. Na ulicy nie było żywej duszy, jakby tutejsi mieszkańcy jako jedyni poświęcali noc na sen, a nie włóczenie się po mieście. Całość wydawała się Voxowi bardziej przyjazna i mniej mroczna, choć wciąż odczuwał tu lekki niepokój, co było chyba cechą każdego dystryktu Artas Nui. Po namyśle jednak stwierdził, że mógłby tu zamieszkać. Uznał tę okolicę za najlepszą spośród tych, do których do tej pory się zapuszczał. - Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu - powiedziała Ga-Matoranka, kiedy weszli na właściwą ulicę. Dopiero teraz odezwała się po raz pierwszy. Przez całą drogę milczała, jakby wciąż bała się, że tajemniczy Skakdi może powrócić. - Dziękuję, że mnie odprowadziłeś, Toa… - Vox. Jestem Vox. - Elaine - przedstawiła się Matoranka. - Dziękuję, że mnie odprowadziłeś, Toa Voxie… Dotarli pod jej dom. Mały, prosty budynek o kwadratowych ścianach, wciśnięty między dwa inne o takiej samej konstrukcji. Uliczna latarnia rzucała słabe, blade światło na niewielkie schodki prowadzące do drzwi mieszkania. Elaine sięgnęła do skórzanej torby zawieszonej na ramieniu, sięgając po klucz. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję - zwróciła się do Voxa i weszła na schody. - Drobiazg - odparł Toa Dźwięku, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał mniej oschle i ponuro niż zazwyczaj. Już miał odejść, kiedy nagle do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. - Zaczekaj, Elaine… Matoranka spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Tak? - Czego właściwie chciał od ciebie ten Skakdi? Elaina spuściła wzrok. Widać było, że zastanawia się, czy odpowiedzieć, czy nie, lecz ostatecznie się przełamała: - Pytał mnie o jednego Toa… - Kogo takiego? Milczała. Vox nie chciał być nachalny, czuł jednak, że ma szansę jej pomóc i odkupić w ten sposób swoje winy. Elaine spojrzała na boki, jakby bała się, że zaraz ktoś może wyłonić się z cienia mrocznej ulicy. Potem popatrzyła na Toa Dźwięku i powiedziała najciszej jak potrafiła, tak, że nawet Vox miał trudności z usłyszeniem jej głosu: - Z… Zaldiara… Mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Ten Skakdi wypytywał Elaine o Zaldiara? O tego Zaldiara? Czy to znaczy, że Elaine ma z nim coś wspólnego? I czy ten Skakdi ma z nim coś wspólnego? Tyle myśli roiło się w jego głowie. Kiedy już myślał, że nie ma żadnych szans na odnalezienie przyjaciela, ta Matoranka i Skakdi spadli mu jak z nieba. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej. Musiał. Podszedł do Elaine i uklęknął przy niej. - Co wiesz o Zaldiarze? - zapytał, zaglądając jej w oczy. - Ja… - Dziewczyna nieśmiało uciekła wzrokiem. - Spokojnie. - Vox położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Możesz mi zaufać. - Pomyślał sobie, że śmiesznie to brzmiało w jego ustach. Zapewne śmierdział alkoholem, a jego zbroja pamiętała lepsze dni. Ale mimo wszystko uratował Elaine przed Zakazianinem, więc powinna mu ufać. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Elaine przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, spoglądając zlęknionym wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. W końcu odsunęła się od Toa i pociągnęła za klamkę. Stanęła w otwartych drzwiach i odwróciła się ku Voxowi. - Wejdź… Wszystko ci powiem. CDN. Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22